Talk:Vayne/@comment-8969250-20150425071335/@comment-5955640-20150427064032
Tumble has one second of stealth and it's pretty good. In a sustained damage trade against a target that you are closing in on who has less health than you and you can pump them into a wall so they can't instantly react to you with crowd control or if in fact just using a skill shot or an AOE hit you during the moment of stealth. Like Anotoman123 said. Ryze. The second Vayne appeared out of stealth she would be combo'ed to death due to Ryze stopping her movement and probably utling himself where he would land a series of bursty spells that she can't really avoid because it's all single target. She would have to pump him into the wall or Ryze would have to be underfed I mean the guy has Frozen Heart in his build. That hurts Vayne already. Tristana,Kog'maw,Twitch,jinx can defeat Vayne under certain moments. Tristana out harasses her in early game and starts outranging her by late. In the event of Vayne closing in with ult and stealth the second she appears all Trist has to do is jump or ult her back. Anything less than Vayne landing that stun won't get her that kill (although Trist already low on health or mana could work), Kog'maw doesn't have a big advantage until post six where in lane Kog'maw can really become oppressive for Vayne with constant pokes. Kog'maw has to have been already "Dealt with." if she wants to get him off her back. Late game it's a matter of who has their build most finished. Vayne will have to corner Kog'maw to get the kill. Ya know. Asssassin it up. Otherwise a straight attack will get her killed. Twitch wins kills similar to Vayne except not just when he's at level six. In lane when you don't know where he is and his support is moving in on you with CC you might already be dead. Post six he's better in teamfights but in a duel the same rules apply. If he ambushes you with stealth and his ult is up you are pretty much dead already unless Vayne pumps him into a wall (you may notice a pattern) where upon she can turn the fight around if she hasn't taken too much damage. Jinx is entirely based on how well she was scaling into the game and in a duel she manages to snag Vayne. Vayne can reasonbly kite Jinx but if she gets hit by her Zapper or steps on the chomps or both she just lost that trade. Lets not forget the ult although the brief setup with it can give Vayne just enough of a window to kill Jinx before it fires but that's like in the clinch seconds. I mean in the event of building glass canon I wouldn't take that for granted. Marksman take runes of armor and magic resistance and they will build Guardian's Angel and Mercurial Scimitar when they think they could make use of it so it really varies on that front and that's what it really comes down to. The skill of the opponent and moreover. Who the support is I can't understate enough vayne's success and failure is dependant on the support.